Jussara avati
Jussara avati Tourinho & Kury, 2003 is a member of the genus Jussara (Eupnoi:Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''J.a.'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003:231 Specimens *''J.a.'' male(1) (holotype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5945 *''J.a.'' male(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5391 *''J.a.'' male(2) + female(3) (paratypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5928 *''J.a.'' male(2) + female(1) (paratypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5944 *''J.a.'' male(2) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6206 Diagnosis (from original description) Body and trochanter of leg II pale yellow, eye mound, legs, femur, patella and tibia of pedipalps black (Figs 79-83). Eye mound in lateral view armed with two anterior sharp-pointed spines. Eyes slightly depressed dorsoventrally (Figs 81, 83). Glans almost the same width as shaft (Figs 90, 93). Description (from original description) Male *''Measurements''. Body 4.3 mm, carapace 1.2 mm, dorsal scute 2.9 mm, chelicera 1.8 mm, pedipalps 5.8 mm, penis 1.8 mm. *''Colour''. Chelicerae and pedipalps cream. *''Dorsal surface''. Surface densely granular. Anterior margin with the carapace sinuous (Fig. 79). Supracheliceral laminae distally armed with three-pointed blunt granules (Fig. 85). Eye mound armed with two rows of sharp-pointed granules, in lateral view just the anterior granules can be seen (Figs 81, 83). Dorsal scute rounded-trapezoidal (Fig. 75). *''Ventral surface''. Lateral borders of the genital operculum armed with a row of sharp-pointed granules (Fig. 89), arculi genitales III unarmed. *''Chelicera''. Ventrobasal spine of basichelicerite sharp-pointed (Fig. 84). *''Pedipalp''. As in J. albiarcuata except for: trochanter armed with irregularly disposed blunt granules, ventral apophysis absent. Inner apophysis of patella longer than wide. Tibia unarmed, inner apophysis of the tibia at least twice as short as patellar apophysis (Fig. 86). *''Legs''. Femoral formula 1/3/1/1. *''Penis''. Shaft almost as wide as glans, gradually enlarging posteriorly (Figs 90, 93). Winglets sub-triangular, very expanded laterally, not very prolonged longitudinally, anterior and posterior margin almost straight, lateral borders rounded. Right and left units of winglets totally fused in lateral view (Figs 91-92, 94). Surface of glans covered with simple pores, two pairs of apical setae, superior pair inserted more anteriorly (Figs 92, 95). Stylus straight (Fig. 95). Female *''Measurements''. Body 4.8 mm, carapace 1.2 mm, dorsal scute 3.1 mm, chelicera: 1.6 mm, pedipalps 5.6 mm, ovipositor 2.1 mm. *''Colour''. As in the male (Figs 82-83). *''Dorsal and ventral surfaces''. As in the female of J. albiarcuata (Figs 82-83). *''Chelicera, pedipalp and legs''. As in the male. *''Ovipositor''. Body in eight segments (Fig. 88). Second segment of the furca with a distal lyrifissure (Fig. 89). Remarks J. avati can be separated from J. aurantiaca and J. rosea by the following: eye mound slightly depressed dorsoventrally, only the anterior granules of eye mound visible in lateral view. Glans almost as wide as shaft, winglets sub-triangular and totally fused in ventral view, dorsal and ventral blades of the winglets fused and stylus straight. Notes *Location: Brazil: Paraná (Guaratuba and Morretes) Literature *Tourinho & Kury, 2003Tourinho, A.L., & Kury, A.B., 2003. A review of Jussara, with descriptions of six new species (Arachnida, Opiliones, Sclerosomatidae) from Brazil. Tropical Zoology, 16(2): 209-275. References Additional Images Jussara_avati_26.png|''Jussara avati'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003 (from original description) Jussara_avati_27.png|''Jussara avati'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003 (from original description) Jussara_Map_237.png|Distribution (from original description) Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Fauna of Brazil